Television designers have gone to great lengths to control the backlight level even going so far as to provide per pixel backlight control for liquid crystal display (LCD) televisions. At the same time, the amount of light emitted by the television has increased dynamically. Coupling this large increase in both contrast and brightness with moving to ten bits per color component (over the eight bits previously used) creates what is termed “High Dynamic Range” content.
Because of the monochromatic nature of projection screens, it has been difficult to realize HDR content through a projector system.